Lonceng Kematian
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Jadi, Sasuke-kun membenci lonceng gara-gara peristiwa itu?/ Diamlah! Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu./ Hm, Sasuke-kun trauma ya?#Spesial for Sasuke birthday


Bagi setiap orang, lonceng hanyalah sebuah benda yang biasa saja, tapi ada juga yang menganggapnya istimewa karena suara yang dihasilkan benda itu. Namun, tidak bagiku. Aku sangat membenci benda itu karena aku memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengan benda itu.

Kalian penasaran, bukan? Pasti kalian ingin tau alasan apa yang aku miliki sehingga aku membenci benda itu kan?  
>Kalian ingin aku menceritakan alasannya?<p>

Tidak. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya karena aku yakin kalian mungkin akan menertawakanku jika aku menceritakannya. Jika kalian menertawakanku, runtuh sudah image yang kujaga selama ini.

**Lonceng Kematian**

**Rated ** : T

**Pairing** : always SasuSaku

**Warning** : AU, OOC, not interesting, alur kecepetan dan gak jelas, etc.

**Summary** : Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ membenci lonceng gara-gara peristiwa itu?/ Diamlah! Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu./ Hm, Sasuke-_kun_ trauma ya? 

"Sasuke-_kun_, coba lihat ini." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink pada seorang laki-laki berambut dark blue yang ia panggil Sasuke tadi.

Karena merasa di panggil, Sasuke langsung menghampiri gadis itu. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Coba lihat jam ini, bagus kan?" tanya Sakura, gadis berambut soft pink tadi sambil menunjuk jam berukuran besar yang ada lonceng di dalamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan jam ini? Kau menyukainya?" ucap Sasuke yang balik tanya pada Sakura.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya. Belikan aku ini ya? Aku ingin menempatkan jam ini di rumah baru kita. Belikan ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi pada suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Ah, kenapa tidak mau sih?" tanya Sakura dengan kecewa.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ jangan pelit begitu donk. Yang menginginkan ini bukan aku, tapi anakmu." Sakura berucap sambil menunjuk perutnya yang masih buncit.

Sasuke hanya me_rolling_ _eyes_ lalu berkata, "Kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan jangan ada loncengnya."

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan.

"Eh? Jangan ada loncengnya? Memangnya kalau ada loncengnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"I..itu, aku tidak suka dengan lonceng karena mereka berisik." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jadi, itu alasannya?"

"Hn."

"Alasan yang aneh."

"Terserah."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

"Hn, terserah."

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ pelit. Yang memintanya kan anakmu bukan aku."

"Hn."

"Belikan ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tetap tidak mau membelikannya?"

"Ya."

"Ehem. Kalian tidak boleh berisik di sini." Ucap seorang pelayan pada pasangan SasuSaku yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Go.._gomen_." Sakura meminta maaf pada pelayan tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo pulang." Sasuke mengulang perkataannya kembali sambil menyeret Sakura keluar dari toko itu. Pelayan yang tadi langsung sweatdropped melihat adegan seret-menyeret pasangan Suami Istri itu.

\(.)/

"Uh, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa menyeretku keluar dari toko itu? Padahal aku kan masih ingin melihat-lihat, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura saat sudah di dalam mobil bersama Suami tercintanya.

"Kalau kau tidak langsung aku seret keluar dari toko, kau pasti akan merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan benda itu tadi." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan pada sang Istri tercinta yang suka ngambek jika kemauannya tidak dituruti sambil tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari suaminya yang seperti itu, Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sudah benar-benar sebal.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, nanti aku cium loh.." goda Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Dasar suami mesum!" ucap Sakura dengan sebal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan istrinya barusan.

"Kalau aku tidak mesum, mana mungkin kau bisa mengandung anak kita." Jawab Sasuke seenak jidatnya. Sakura langsung _blushing_ mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang seperti itu, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis sekali karena telah berhasil mengoda istrinya. Suatu kesenangan dan kebanggaan sendiri bagi Sasuke jika telah menggoda istri tercintanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga perkataan Sasuke. Jika dia tidak mesum, mana mungkin Sakura sudah mengandung 3 bulan, padahal mereka baru menikah selama 5 bulan. Ckckck, ternyata kemesuman Sasuke hebat juga ya..

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sakura pun juga membuka pintu mobil kemudian turun.

\(.)/ \(.)/

"Hoaammmm…" Sakura menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya?" ucap Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursi untuk menuju kamarnya dan kamar suaminya di lantai 2.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat karena masih terfokus pada berita di televisi yang ia lihat.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura langsung beranjak dari situ dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah Sakura telah pergi dari situ, Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "_Gomen_ Sakura, bukannya aku mau mengecewakanmu karena tidak menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi, aku memang tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.." gumam Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Memangnya kejadian apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara itu. "Sakura?"

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Katanya kau mau tidur?" Sasuke balik tanya pada Sakura.

"Iya sih, tadinya aku memang mau tidur. Tapi, saat aku menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas, aku melihat ada tomat segar di dalamnya." Jawab Sakura sambil memakan tomat yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, itu kan tomatku!" ucap Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memakan dengan seenaknya buah kesukaannya itu.

"Aku kan ingin makan buah ini, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil melanjutkan ritualnya kembali yaitu memakan buah tomat. "Oh ya, Sasuke-kun besok belikan tomat di supermarket ya? Tomat di kulkas sudah habis." Lanjut Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar penuturan istrinya itu, Sasuke langsung terkejut. "Hah? Kau sudah menghabiskan semua tomat di kulkas?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Iya, tomatnya sudah habis. Oleh karena itu, besok kau harus membelikanku buah tomat. Jangan lupa!" lanjut Sakura memerintah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menyisakan tomat satupun di kulkas?"

"Tidak."

"Itukan tomatku."

"Ah, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur aku makan nih."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, kali ini ia lebih memilih mengalah dengan istrinya yang sedang ngidam itu. "Ya sudahlah, besok akan aku belikan."

"_Thank you very much my beloved husband_~" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Tadi, peristiwa apa yang Sasuke maksudkan?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Itu.."

"Apa itu peristiwa yang menyebabkan kau tidak menyukai lonceng?" Sakura menyimpulkan seenaknya.

"Da..darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut pada Sakura.

"Eh? Benar ya? Tadi itu aku cuma menjawab seenaknya saja, habis, kalau aku meminta sesuatu benda yang ada loncengnya kau selalu tidak mau membelikannya sih. Saat hari natal kau juga tidak mau memasang lonceng di pohon natal kita, dan di rumah ini tidak ada lonceng satupun." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar. "Memangnya kenapa kau membenci lonceng sih?" lanjut Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar sebelum menceritakannya. "Tapi, kau harus janji tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Iya iya, aku janji. Memangnya apa untungnya sih jika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain."

"Ok, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

_**Flashback**_

Saat itu jalanan di kota Tokyo masih licin karena habis di guyur hujan lebat tadi malam.

"Eh, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak yang berumur 10 tahunan.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ano, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ akan menjenguk kakek Madara di rumahnya. Kakek sedang sakit." Jawab Mikoto, ibu Itachi dan Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, kau dan kakakmu tidak bisa ikut karena _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ juga akan menghadiri rapat perusahaan setelah menjenguk kakek nanti." Lanjut Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Hn. _Daijobu, kaa-san_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana kakakmu?" tanya Mikoto sambil celingukan mencari anak sulungnya.

"Tadi Itachi-_nii_ sedang pergi ke Shinjuku dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu ya. Ya sudah, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ berangkat dulu ya? Nanti kami akan pulang sore kok. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Pesan Mikoto pada anak bungsunya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka berdua berangkat menggunakan mobil untuk menjenguk kakek Madara yang sedang sakit.

"Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian. Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam rumah saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di bagian Fugaku-Mikoto

"Wah, jalanannya licin ya? Kau harus berhati-hati, Fugaku-kun." Ucap Mikoto memperingatkan suaminya.

"Hn." Jawab Fugaku singkat sambil tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Awas! Ada mobil tangki!" ucap Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung membanting setir ke kiri untuk menghindari mobil tangki itu, namun naas, hal itu sukses membuat mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Aaa…."

"_Kamichama_…"

Duuaaaarrrr

Mobil yang di tumpangi Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang dan meledak.

Ting Tung Ting

"Eh? Ada yang datang. Mungkin Itachi-nii." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

"Apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Uchiha?" tanya orang itu.

'Aku kira Itachi-nii, ternyata polisi. Memangnya ada apa ya?' gumam Sasuke.

"Benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Kami dari anggota kepolisian Tokyo. Kami mendapat kabar jika Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sedang diotopsi di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan." Jelas polisi berambut perak itu, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kecelakaan? Yang benar saja!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Benar. Mari saya antar ke rumah sakitnya." Ucap polisi itu pada Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di Tokyo _Hospital._

"_Kaa-san_, _tou-san_." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Kau harus sabar ya nak." Ucap polisi itu sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Ayo." Lanjut polisi itu dan langsung diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu dan berhenti tepat di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Kamar Mayat'.

Sasuke pun langsung membuka pintu kamar mayat itu.

"_Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_!" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya jika kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal.

'Aku harus memberitahu Itachi-nii.' Batin Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan Hp flip nya untuk menelpon anikinya.

"Halo, Itachi-_nii_! Datanglah ke Tokyo _Hospital_ sekarang juga! Tou-san dan kaa-san mengalami kecelakaan dan sudah meninggal." Ucap Sasuke pada kakaknya melalui telpon.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana." Jawab Itachi dan menutup sambungan telponnya.

Teng.. Teng…

Tepat saat kedua Fugaku dan Mikoto telah tiada, lonceng yang sudah lama tidak mengeluarkan bunyinya akhirnya mengeluarkannya juga.

"Memangnya lonceng itu sudah berfungsi kembali ya?" tanya dokter Tsunade pada Kakashi.

"Entahlah, tapi bukankah lonceng itu sudah lama tidak berbunyi?" jawab Kakashi yang kebingungan itu.

"Ini suatu kejadian yang aneh, bukankah pemerintah sudah memberitahukan bahwa lonceng itu sudah rusak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan bunyi lagi?" tanya dokter Tsunade.

'Lonceng itu kenapa berbunyi di saat aku sedang kesusahan!' Sasuke menggumam dalam hati.

"Shizune! Ini mayat siapa?" tanya dokter Tsunade saat suster Shizune masuk ke kamar mayat dengan jenazah yang baru.

"Ini adalah jenazah dari korban tabrak lari." Jawab suster Shizune sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah jenazah itu.

"Itachi-_nii!_!" Sasuke berkata dengan histeris.

"Uchiha Itachi!" ucap Kakashi tak kalah terkejut.

Sasuke pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di hari yang sama ia langsung kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Sungguh takdir yang menyedihkan sekali.

Teng..Teng…

Lonceng itu juga berbunyi kembali seolah mempermainkan hati dan perasaan Sasuke yang sedang benar-benar kacau kala itu.

'Lonceng itu! Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia berbunyi lagi!' batin Sasuke sambil tetap menangis.

'Lonceng sialan!'

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ membenci lonceng gara-gara peristiwa itu?" tanya Sakura memutus cerita Sasuke.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Hm, Sasuke-_kun_ trauma ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Trauma?"

"Iya, kau trauma kan?"

"Hn. Lupakan saja."

"Sasuke-_kun_, tapi sekarang lonceng itu sudah tidak berbunyi lagi kan?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, lonceng itu sudah lama rusak sih, tapi kok saat kematian orangtua dan kakakmu dia berbunyi ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lonceng itu seolah-olah mempermainkan perasaanku yang sedang sedih kala itu. Namun, asal kau tahu. Jika ada yang meninggal, lonceng itu pasti akan berbunyi."

"Be..benarkah itu?"

"Hn. Oleh karena itu aku menyebut lonceng itu sebagai 'Lonceng Kematian'."

"Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mematikan TV nya.

Mereka berdua pun menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2 dan kemudian tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

\(.)/ \(.)/ \(.)/

Pagi ini sudah terdengar suara cicitan burung-burung, embun pagi masih setia menghiasi dedaunan itu sehingga membuat dedaunan itu terlihat indah sekali.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong belikan tomat di supermarket ya?" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tapi inikan masih pagi. Nanti saja ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ugh, Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Sabar ya nak, kalau _tou-san_mu itu memang bukan _tou-san _yang baik, hiks..hiks.. _kaa-san_ merasa bersalah padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang seperti itu, akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke berangkat ke supermarket juga untuk membeli pesanan istrinya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kontak sepeda motornya.

"_Arigatou _Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura sambil menggelendot manja di lengan suaminya itu.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula supermarketnya kan dekat dari sini." Jawab Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku berangkat. Dan perlu diingat, aku bukanlah seorang _tou-san_ yang tidak baik." Lanjut Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Wah, tidak kusangka, ternyata di balik sisi dinginnya dia juga memiliki sisi yang baik. Dia memang seorang _tou-san_ yang penyayang." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, sekarang kan Sasuke-_kun_ sedang berulang tahun. Kenapa aku lupa sih? Aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya! Aku akan mengucapkannya nanti kalau di telah kembali dari supermarket." Lanjut Sakura.

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel rumah Sakura berbunyi.

Ting Tong

"Ah, itu pasti Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil akan membuka pintunya.

"_Okaeri Sasuke_..-_kun_. Kalian siapa?" tanya Sakura pada 2 orang laki-laki berpakaian polisi.

"Kami adalah anggota kepolisian. Sekarang suami anda sedang ada di rumah sakit. Uchiha Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan kritis." Jawab polisi itu.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Mari saya antar ke sana." Ucap polisi yang satunya.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit dengan diantar polisi-polisi tadi.

15 menit kemudian Sakura telah tiba di rumah sakit, tempat dimana suaminya sedang terbaring lemah.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata dari dalam matanya.

"Sa..Sakura.."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus bertahan! Dokter! Tolong selamatkan nyawa suami saya!" ucap Sakura histeris.

"Baik, nyonya. Kami sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin agar nyawa suami nyonya selamat." Ucap dokter itu.

"Sa..Sakura, ak..ku sudah.. mem..beli pesa..nanmu tad..di.. Sayo..nara..Saku.." ucap Sasuke dan menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berteriak histeris sambil mengambil pesanannya pada Sasuke tadi. Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya setelah membeli tomat(pesanan Sakura) di supermarket. Sasuke tewas karena ada truk yang sedang mengebut dan hilang kendali yang akhirnya menabraknya.

"Nyonya harus sabar ya.." ucap dokter itu menenangkan Sakura.

Teng..Teng…

"Lonceng itu.."

Ternyata apa yang Sasuke katakan benar, setiap ada yang meninggal, lonceng itu pasti akan berbunyi dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." Sakura masih saja tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _otanjoubi omedettou_.." Sakura berucap sambil tetap berlinangan air mata kemudian mencium pipi dan bibir Sasuke sekilas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

'Ternyata yang Sasuke-_kun_ katakan benar. Lonceng itu memang Lonceng Kematian.'

The End

Astaga..  
>Sungguh ide cerita yang benar-benar konyol!<p>

Ceritanya jelek ya? Gomen ne?

Ide cerita ini aku dapetin gitu aja dari otakku ini secara mendadak.

Cerita ini aku buat untuk ngerayain ultah Sasuke.

Adakah yang bersedia untuk meREVIEW?  
>Review kalian sangat berarti untukku.<p>

Arigatou^u^

Saturday, 23 July 2011

8.41 PM


End file.
